Just Dropping By
by Anjyu
Summary: Ami meets a little friend on her doorstep after a long night of work who changes her perspective about owning a pet. OnexShot


**Just Dropping By**

Ami had never been big on the concept of pets. She rarely had time for them especially these days because she was spending all her time at the university and the other half at the hospital working on her internship. It had all happened one rainy night when she had come home late from working at the hospital. The little thing was all curled up on her front porch in a little ball shivering from the cold. The small furry creature uncurled showing its face when it saw her. The little fur ball was fuzzy with big blue eyes.

"Hello there little guy what are you doing here out in the cold?" she inquired of the fur ball standing in front of her blocking the doorway. The fur ball began wagging its tail and looked up at Ami like it was happy to see her. She felt sorry for the poor little guy and decided to bring it inside for something to eat.

"Would you like to come inside with me?" she inquired to the small creature who barked in response. She smiled unlocking the door and let it come inside. She flipped the light on and looked down at the fuzzy grey and white puppy.

"Where did you come from puppy?" Ami said smiling as she hesitantly pet the little thing resulting in her face being licked.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?" She laughed picking the critter up and examining it. The puppy was male but had no collar. She concluded he was probably a stray and had been dropped off. People were so cruel these days. She also noticed his fur was caked with mud. She looked at the clock which clarified it was now eight o'clock. She had a lot of studying to do but clearly couldn't leave the poor thing like that. She sighed realizing she probably wasn't going to be getting anything accomplished.

"You need a bath if you're going to stay here." she told him which resulted in a tiny whimper from the dog.

"No buts!" she exclaimed which he answered with a small bark. She laughed taking him to the bathroom and sitting him down on the linoleum tile. She turned on the faucet and warm water began to fill the tub.

"Stay while I fix your bath." she commanded him which caused him to look at her sideways. She felt like she was taking care of a patient as she went into care mode.

The tub soon livened up as it was filled with suds and bubbles. Ami took the grey and white fur ball and placed him in the water. He whined a little bit when she made him get into the water but eventually complied. After his bath Ami towel dried him and examined him some more. He was a very beautiful dog since he had cleaned up, and she concluded he must be some type of husky mix.

She then took him into the kitchen and set him down on the floor. He had to be hungry, and she knew she couldn't very well give him a bath and not feed him.

"I guess your hungry then right?" Ami inquired looking at him with kind blue eyes. He just barked in response as if confirming that as a "Yes". She began searching through her cabinets until she found a can of tuna. She often kept it handy if Luna visited, but she knew Luna wouldn't mind if she gave him a can of her food because she didn't plan on keeping him. Tomorrow morning she would take him down to the shelter, and they would find him a good home. She emptied the can into a dish and set it on the floor for him. He ate heartily not even acknowledging she was there.

After he had eaten she noticed he was getting sleepy. She then decided to put some newspapers down for him to sleep on in her laundry room. She picked him up and placed him in the middle of the floor.

"You can sleep here tonight puppy." she told him and shut the door. She got ready for bed and was about to lay down for the night until the puppy began howling. She knew her mother would be working a late shift tonight and wouldn't want to hear all that noise when she got home. She sighed as she got up and walked back towards the laundry room. The howling immediately stopped upon her entry.

"You can't be howling all night like that okay? You've got to be a good boy and be quiet, so I can get some sleep." she retorted looking at him which only resulted in a whimper.

"I guess you're not going to are you?" she sighed giving him a questioning look which resulted in a bark.

"I guess that means you can stay with me but only for tonight!" she warned him. She picked him up and took him into her room and placed him on the foot of her bed which he contently slept without another howl or bark of defiance for the rest of the night.

~X~

The next day she woke up and got ready for work with the puppy still sleeping on her bed soundlessly. She would have to do something about that today. She was making breakfast when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" she called out wrapping the robe securely around her. She opened the door to see the faces of two saddened children.

"Lady were looking for our puppy Pero! He ran away last night, and we can't find him! We've been looking everywhere for him! Have you seen him?" asked the little girl eagerly holding up the picture of the same dog that had stayed with her last night.

"I sure do!" Ami smiled as she went and gathered him up off her bed and presented him to the waiting children.

"Thanks lady you're the best!" the little boy grinned as they both walked away happily, but Ami didn't feel happy. She began feeling empty and lonely inside which made her think about stopping by the animal shelter after work that day. Perhaps having a pet wasn't a bad thing after all. She might even see if they had any huskies for adoption.

The End


End file.
